oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Smoke Battlestaff Buff
Smoke battlestaff buff This week we've got a bunch of quality of life updates coming into Old School as well as a lovely little buff for the smoke battlestaff! Smoke battlestaff buff The smoke battlestaff and mystic smoke staff now provide a 10% increase in accuracy and damage when used to cast spells from the normal spellbook. Motherlode mine teleport The mining guild teleport found on the skills necklace has now been replaced with a slightly more useful motherlode mine teleport. Hidden chatbox & private messages A toggle is now available that allows you to have private messages remain visible even when your chatbox is hidden. Magic potion colour change The magic potion has been made a different, slightly more magical, colour so it is a little easier to distinguish from other potions. In other news... Quality of life *Players of any combat level can now enter the lair of the Corporeal Beast. *7 additional blue dragon scale spawns have been placed nearby the recently added additional blue dragon spawns. *Incense burners in your player owned house will now burn herbs for longer periods of time if you have a high Firemaking level. *The emblem trader can now be found in F2P worlds. It is possible for F2P players to get a PK skull using his right-click option. His shop is not accessible in F2P. Bugfixes *In a specific piece of dialogue which is part of the Dragon Slayer quest; Ned will now be referred to as Captain Ned rather than dragonslayer_ned_ship. *Added some bushes near east Falador Bank to improve routefinding to the bankers. *Split the worn teleport options on the Camulet when the desert diary teleports have been unlocked. *When handing over your Gnome deliveries, you can still get the reward even if the dialogue is interrupted. *The Druidic Wreath has been graphically updated because the old model was breaking the polygon limit. *The Fremennik Achievement diary task to collect 5 Snape grass on Waterbirth Island has been updated to track your progress more consistently. *When entering the Maze random event area from the Smokey Well Dungeon, it will no longer remove the Maze's head-up display when the smoke overlay is removed. *Resolved a formatting issue on the Varrock Museum map. *Using raw bird meat on another item now generates the correct game message. *Pickpocketing a woman in Lumbridge now correctly completes the achievement diary task. *Increased the zone check for an emote clue at the Observatory. *Left-click pruning farming patches now checks for held magic secateurs. *Having Sedridor teleport you to the Essence mine now consistently completes the achievement diary task. *Blocked a tile adjacent to the Varrock rooftop agility course. *Added the Abyssal Sire to the Slayer skill guide and level up message. *Corrected the punctuation in the examine info of an Arctic pine tree. *Adjusted the game message when the explorer's ring is out of run restore charges. *Corrected the grammar when pickpocketing an iron key. *The message shown when trying to create a slayer helm now correctly refers to the enchanted gem, rather than the slayer gem. *Added messages for attaching a crossbow stock to limbs and stringing a crossbow to the game filter. *Fixed a typo on the POH Treasure chest interface. *Fixed a typo in Lumdo's dialogue. *Added the fairy ring benefit information to Hatius Cosaintus' reward dialogue. *Tzhaar-Mej is now aware of all four pairs of Karamja gloves. *Added blocking to a pillar in the Godwars Dungeon. *Parts of some trees on Ape Atoll no longer render behind grass. *You can once again retrieve the Mask of Balance from a POH Toy box. *Ironmen can no longer catch an Impling in Puro Puro that another player has had released by an Imp Defender. *You can no longer smelt at the side of a Furnace. *The Tortured Souls in Cerberus' lair now wield weapons to make it easier to distinguish between them. Abyssal Sire We have not yet made any changes to the Abyssal Sire, the new abyssal weapons or the drop table of the Sire. As players become increasingly experienced at killing the Sire, learning how to defeat it more efficiently, we will decide what to do with the drop table accordingly. These changes will be balancing changes and will not be polled. We will also be offering buffs to the special attacks of both the Abyssal Dagger and Bludgeon following feedback from the community in the last week. Expect to see these buffs offered on the next content poll. Discuss this update on the forums. Mods Alfred, Archie, Ash, Ghost, Ian, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Weath The Old School Team